


Was Lost, Now Found

by IWantToMidoridie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, College AU, Depression/Anxiety, Keith and Lance need hugs, Keith and Shiro were adoptive siblings, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge and Keith beleive in aliens, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, i dont know why i did this, klangst, mentioned Shatt, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToMidoridie/pseuds/IWantToMidoridie
Summary: Three years after the death of his brother, Keith Kogane finally moves away from his old beat-down shack and to the city, where he was accepted into Altea Tech College. He decides he wants to go into a counseling career, and this school provided that along with many other career choices. Keith expected he'd get through the years quickly, what he didn't expect was to become part of a group named Voltron, a cast of high-school friends and two teachers, dubbed the 'outcasts' of the school.Allura, the daughter of the Principal, and the History teacher, a popular teacher among students.Coran, the wacky science teacher, known to be a bragger and the principals closest companion.Hunk Garett, the chef-in-training who is just too pure and lovable for this world.Pidge Gunderson, a gender-neutral genius with a computer-science scholarship.And Lance McClain, the flirty Cuban boy with dreams as big as space itself, who Keith just can't help falling for.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, ok, so this is my first story. I honestly just dreamt this scenario, and I thought it'd be great to make it into a story with my children.  
> Please comment any feedback! Again, this is my first story, so i know it won't be that great! ^^'  
> Anyways-Enjoy!

The morning began like all the rest; with Keith in a cold sweat, his cheeks wet as if he was crying.

He had thought that the dreams had stopped, but he was so wrong. They didn't stop, just took a break for a while. They always come back.

Keith threw his think blanket off of his body and swing his legs off the edge of his old bed. He wouldn't be seeing this in a while. The moving trucks had already took most of his stuff to the city, and most likely already dropped it off. He payed them in advance with what money he had left. Now all that was left to do was get ready and leave.

He began by taking a shower, using the last bit of soap and conditioner in his bathroom. Once done, he wrapped himself up in a towel and brushed his teeth while drying. Then he got dressed. He wore his usual outfit- black pants, black t-shirt, and a red and gold jacket. Then he put on socks and shoes, and looked around for anything he may have missed that he wanted to bring. He was leaving a lot of belongings behind, only because he knew no one would buy the house. He stilled owned it, he was just going on a vacation for a while.

Besides, who would want to live in that old shack besides Keith? It was in the middle of nowhere!

Then, not too long after he said goodbye, he got onto his red motorcycle and left.

The journey was long, even on such a fast vehicle. The city was some ways away from home. Keith hasn't been in so long, not even to buy food. He usually ordered online, because he didn't want to leave his house. He couldn't.

But soon enough, he was parked outside of a large building, one of brilliant structure and colors. Keith hopped off of his bike and chained it to a post, to make sure no one stole it. It was his pride and joy, he'd kill if anyone scratched it. Anyways, he nervously walked to the front doors, then up to the front desk. The secretary looked up from the computer with an icy stare. She was old, yet still tried to look as young as possible.

"I, uh..." Keith scratched his neck when he spoke. "I need my dorm number. And key."

"Name?"

Keith swallowed. "Keith...Kogane."

The lady went right to her computer, then turned to grab a key off of the large wall of them. Most likely extras or ones of unoccupied rooms. She handed him the metal object, and too one last look-over. "Room two-thirty-two." She said, then went right back to work.

"Yeah, thanks." Keith muttered, then turned to go. 232. The number repeated in his head as he tried to make it through the maze of the school. He had to stop and check for directions three times until he found it, the door with the numbers plastered on a golden metallic plate. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh afterwards, he unlocked the room and entered.

Lo and behold, there was all of his stuff on the ground. Everything he decided to take. There was two duffle bags of clothes, then the rest were old blankets and pillows, any many things he couldn't bear to depart with. A shelf, as well, and some picture frames. The school provided him a mattress. Thankfully, he didn't have to share a room with anyone.

Well, there was only one thing he could do. He set his key and helmet on the ground and began setting up. It took him a while, especially since he was alone doing this. He had a dresser which he could stuff his clothes in, and put most of the smaller objects like pictures on the shelf.

Once he was done, the room looked decent. Not as bland and empty as it was before. He could actually walk around without fear of tripping over his belongings, at least.

When he looked out the window, he noticed the sun setting. Has it really been that long? Well, he did take breaks to eat and stuff. And though it was early, Keith felt himself grow tired, and a loud yawn escaped his lips. There was nothing left to do, anyways. Might as well go to sleep.

Keith stripped himself of his clothes, only wearing his boxers to bed. And as soon as his head hit the pillow, Keith was out cold.


	2. Exploring the School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to his first few classes, then the problem of lunch seating arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo my god! I didn't expect anyone to really like this, so thank you to everyone! Again, this chapter wil probably be boring, but it will get better, I promise!

Whether it was allowed or not, Keith didn't go to class until he had his fingerless gloves.

Other than that, he just threw on the first thing he saw and left.

Keith was given a piece of paper with his schedule before he left, so he knew where he had to go. He just had to figure out how to get there. After crashing last night, he hadn't realized how important school tours were until he woke up. He couldn't really turn back time and stop himself from sleeping, so he would do what he did best; wing it. 

He didn't have time to explore yet, so after many questions and directions, he found himself entering his first class. There were no assigned seats, he assumed, since he noticed others switching seats and moving around. So, the male took a seat near the back. It was a big desk, with a seat connected by a metal pole. He threw his bag next to him and leaned down to rest his head against his gloved palm, anxiously awaiting for class to start so it could end.

Keith didn't have to wait long, because soon most people were seated and the teacher, or who he assumed was, came in. He had orange hair, and a rather proud-looking mustache, grinning as he made his way to the long desk, full of many possessions that Keith wasn't really bothered to notice.

"Alright, kids! Simmer down," The teacher spoke with a heavy accent. Just the voice sounded goofy, but Keith wasn't able to really listen into any more, because he had soon gone off into his own thoughts.

The dorm, the school, the people, everything made Keith feel overwhelmed. He hated, absolutely _hated_ , new situations, especially ones like this where he was completely alone going into this.

Alone. The word haunted him since the incident. Ever since then, he's had no one but himself and the sky to talk to. He felt stupid doing both, because he knew that _he_ couldn't hear. All of the things Keith said, the things he wasn't able to say before, they all came out in random bursts of panic, which Keith had to deal with or else he'd never calm down. He's learned to control himself now, yes, but that didn't stop his thoughts from running wild and taking over his everyday life.

Keith's fingers lightly tapped his desk, not making so much sound, only as a solution for his need to move. He didn't want to be cooped up in classrooms all day. He had to, though, if he wanted to get a degree in psychology and help people.

Time must fly by fast, especially when deep in thought, because soon the loud bell rang and the students around him rushed to pack up.

"Don't forget homework!" The teacher said, along with more that Keith didn't get to hear.

_Shit_ , Keith thought. I didn't catch the assignment. _I'm dead, it's only my first day!_

Frustrated, he grabbed his bag and headed to the door, however a call of his name stopped him. He turned to see the teacher looking at him, smiling. 

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Keith asked, and the older man waved his hands. 

"No, no, not at all! You're new, so I figured I should introduce myself." He stated, and Keith walked closer so he wasn't in the way of the door for other students. "I'm Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe!" The name stunned Keith. He'd never remember that. But thankfully, the teacher spoke again. "But the students just call me Mr. Coran!"

Keith nodded. He was a rather loud man, even though they were standing right in front of each other. Coran was yelling as if they were across the room.

"So, did you enjoy my lesson? You looked a little out of it there!" Keith felt heat bubble up inside him. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"It was...very nice, sir." He responded, hoping the teacher would just let it go. But Coran began to laugh, and patted Keith on the back.

"Now, you cant fool me! Everyone thinks my class is boring. But, since you're new, I'll give you a freebie! But tomorrow, I want you to listen and actually copy down the homework. This is your one pass." Coran said.

That was...extremely nice of him.

"Oh! uh, thank you, sir-" 

"Now, run along! I've kept you waiting long enough, it about time you head to your next class!" The teacher cut off Keith, and when he looked at the clock hanging up on the wall, he understood why.

"Alright, have a nice day, sir." Keith said before darting out of the classroom. 

He probably should have asked for directions, first.

The rest of the first half of the day went by the same. His next class was with some thin guy named Mr. Biibobi. That class wasn't better than the last.

And then the time came. Lunch. Keith found out where he had to go to buy it, however the actual problem was figuring out where to eat.

The main cafeteria was a no. The courtyard, no. His room, no. He'd never find his way back in time.

So, the male stood awkwardly outside, seeing everyone group together with friends. His eyes searched for any open seat. Or, nay open space, actually. There seemed to be none, which made him nervous. Would he end up eating by a trash can or something?

His thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-kay! I don't really have a schedule for updates, it could be weekly depending on my own personal schedule, or maybe I'll update whenever!  
> But to those of you who want to read this story, make sure to check in!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bear with me XD I know it sucks, but it will get better and longer! I hope, anyways.


End file.
